The Connection Between Us
by AkeldamaStone
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless have always had a special relationship with each other. But on what is supposed to be the happiest day of Hiccup's life, he finds out that their friendship had forged a new bond between them, a bond that, if broken, could destroy the two in the worst way possible.


There is some Hiccstrid fluff in this chapter, but really only for this chapter, so... yeah. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Breath. Just breath and you'll be fine," Hiccup reminded himself quietly. "This isn't the hardest thing you've ever done."

Now halfway through his twenty-fourth year on Earth, Hiccup decided that it was time to take 'the big step', as Valka called it. Valka was very certian about all of this, even though her son was still slightly apprehensive. After many failed compromises and talks, Hiccup decided the subject was irreconcilable. No matter what he tried, the odds, his mother, and most of all his feelings, were stacked against him. And even if he had talked to her father years ago, he would have agreed, right?

It wasn't that Hiccup wasn't ready for all of this. Being Chief, he had to adapt to being ready to almost every situation; fires on the docks, missing children, or broken bones. It wasn't that he wasn't ready, it was that he was unsure. Unsure of what Mr. Hofferson would say. Unsure if Astrid was ready for this. Unsure if his knees would carry him to and from the Hofferson's without buckling beneath him. But he still had that little bit of unclouded hope, and to him, that was his engine. Astrid loved him, and he loved her back.

Hiccup slammed face first into the door.

Anxiety had taken its toll on the young man, even before he could step out of his own house. Filled with a sudden burst of knowing, Hiccup roared with laughter at his own ludicrous actions. The light feeling spread throughout him, sending his worries to be forgotten. Calm replaced the sudden hysterics, and Hiccup stood and brushed himself off, making sure to open the door before walking out of it.

Since the Haddock house was on the outskirts of the Village, Hiccup had little trouble getting to the Hofferson household unseen. Before he knocked, Hiccup looked into the sky, something he has done often in the last four and a half years. The bluish-black of the night sky was being replaced by the warm orange of the rising sun. A few stars burned in the west, and Hiccup spotted a shooting star whirl across the sky.

Hiccup took three big breaths before knocking on the door. At first, no one answered, and just as Hiccup was about to knock again, a familiar female voice called from inside, "Coming!"

Dread trickled into the young Chief's mind. This was what he had hoped to avoid, but he soon realized his mistake; it was too early for Astrid to be out on Stormfly, even if she had woken up sooner than usual.

The door opened slightly and Hiccup saw two blue eyes peer back at him. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I-I... um," Hiccup stuttered. "I'm g-getting some stuff from your dad."

Astrid fully opened the door and leaned against the doorway, preventing Hiccup from entering. "Oh? What 'stuff' are you referring to?"

Hiccup swallowed uncomfortably. "Toothless' tail fin is... stuck, and I need some more fabric, and a few bolts... from your dad."

"Mmhm," Astrid smiled slyly. "I'm going out on Stormfly. Do you want me to bring Toothless?"

"Tail fin, Astrid," Hiccup whispered. "He's not going anywhere till I fix it."

Astrid smiled at Hiccup. "'Kay. I'll see you later?"

"Of course," Hiccup said, relieved.

Astrid started to walk away, but after a few moments of consideration, Hiccup called out to her. "Astrid?"

"Yes?" she turned to face him.

Hiccup looked at his feet then raised his gaze again. "I-I don't like your last name," he finally said.

Astrid was shocked. "_What?_"

"Y-yeah. I-I think you need to change it," Hiccup continued, grabbing the door handle.

Astrid took one slow step forward. "And _what_ should I change it to?" her voice was filled with the sharp edge of annoyance.

Hiccup pushed open the door. "Haddock."

Astrid was completely taken aback, but before she could say anything, Hiccup went inside and closed the door behind him.

After making sure she wasn't going to follow him in, Hiccup walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are! I was starting to wonder if you weren't going to come to talk to me," Mr. Hofferson smiled warmly at Hiccup. "You arranged this, after all."

"Of course not," Hiccup sat down across from Astrid's father. "Why would I have reason to do that?"

Mr. Hofferson chuckled, then returned his gaze to Hiccup. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

Hiccup took one large breath in, letting it out slowly. "I wanted to ask for Astrid's hand in marriage."

**~ A Few Months Later ~**

The stars were burning brightly. Two figures were lying on the side of a hill, far away from the Village. One pointed into the sky just as a shooting star passed them.

"It's so beautiful," Astrid murmured.

Hiccup smiled. "You know you are."

Astrid laughed a bit before punching her husband lightly on the arm. "That's not what I meant!" Then she added quietly. "But thanks."

A few silent moments passed, both lying in the cool grass.

"Do you like your name, now?" Hiccup asked quietly.

Astrid turned her head toward him. "It's a bit of a mouthful, but I like it just the same."

"Astrid Haddock-Hofferson. It has a nice ring to it," Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah, took you long enough," Astrid said.

Hiccup chuckled quietly. "Yeah, I nearly had an anxiety attack on the way over,"

"And why did you have to say the last name thing?" Astrid exclaimed humourously. "You could have just told me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Hiccup returned his gaze to the sky with Astrid.

A few minutes later, Astrid picked a shadow flying haphazardly through the night sky. "What's that?" she asked, worried.

Hiccup sat up, squinting to try and pick out details. "Toothless?!"

"Move move move!" Hiccup ushered Astrid away from their spot on the hill just in time for Toothless to crash harshly into the ground.

"Toothless!" Astrid said. "What are you doing?"

The black dragon rolled over on his back and smiled, showing off his gums. He then started hacking before regurgitating half of a fish on the ground.

"Ooh," Hiccup moaned.

Astrid turned around to see Hiccup lying on the ground, his face pale. "Hiccup!" she ran over to him and dropped to her knees. "What happened?"

Color was slowly returning to his cheeks, and after coughing a few more times, Hiccup replied. "This is weird, but it's all I got, okay?"

Astrid nodded slowly.

"Good," Hiccup hoisted himself up to a sitting position. "Slap me."

"_What?_" Astrid exclaimed. "I'm not going to hit you!"

Hiccup put his hands on her shoulders. "Just do it,"

Biting her lip, Astrid looked away before smacking her hand against the side of Hiccup's face.

"Ow." Hiccup stated flatly, then added under his breath, "I'm going to have a mark there now."

Behind them, Toothless was rubbing his paw against the side of his face, annoyed at something.

"Woah," Astrid murmured in awe. She turned back to her husband to pinch him on the right arm.

"Hey!" Hiccup shouted. "I never said to do that!"

Toothless was now rubbing his head against his front right leg, as if he was itching a bug bite.

"Sorry, I wanted to try that," she whispered before standing. "What just happened?"

Hiccup stood and walked beside his wife. "I don't know,"

Toothless sat down heavily before throwing up the other half of the fish.


End file.
